


Hungry

by RedRoseWhite



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Face-Sitting, Food, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/pseuds/RedRoseWhite
Summary: Rey has a Bluetooth vibrator inside her; Ben controls it with his phone. Dinner, lunch and brunch ensue.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphiresunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresunset/gifts).



> From [@spookyReylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresunset)'s prompt on Twitter:
> 
> "rey wearing a remote controlled vibrator while out to dinner with ben"

**Thursday**

Rey is pretending to have a leisurely look at the wine list, because she doesn’t think Ben will turn the vibe on until after they’ve ordered. 

She’s wrong. 

He’s counting backwards from thirty in his head.

“I’ll…. Um, I’ll start with some pan-fried dumplings,”

Twenty-three, twenty-two

“Then the beef and broccoli, fried rice on the side,”

Nineteen, eighteen

“Oh! And hot & sour soup,”

Fourteen, thirteen

“And… ummmm… a glass of house white, please”

Eight, seven, six

The server turns to Ben. His phone is flat on the table, behind the menu he’s tenting in front of his place setting. Glossy black on a red tablecloth.

“Yeah I’ll take the Shanghai noodles and grilled chicken breast,”

Three, two, one.

A swipe of his finger on his phone, unnoticed by everyone, and Rey jolts. He’s only got it on the second-lowest setting, but the motor is amazing. He is looking straight at Rey’s face for the rest of his order. 

“Two eggrolls with duck sauce, please, and Jameson and ginger to drink. Oh, and water for the table.”

He wants her to stay hydrated. She wants him to stop smirking, or she’s going to grab him by the hair and drag him down to wipe that expression all over her pussy. 

He doesn’t turn it off until the server comes back with their drinks. Rey feels like she’s been fucked hard and then shoved in a closet until Ben wants to use her again. She can actually feel the sweat on her sides, like an ice chip underneath her dress. Ben feels like Rey has never looked prettier, her cheeks are so pink and her eyes are enormous and shining. She wears this arousal so well. He wants to put his finger in her mouth and watch Rey suck on it.  


When they get to the car, Rey yanks the back passenger door open. 

“What are you doing?” Ben asks. He’s bewildered, then observant, then captivated. She flips her date-night dress up over her ass, yanks the crotch of her panties down and the vibrator falls with them, hot pink and juicy. She still has her shoes on, nude stilettos he dreams about licking, and she looks back over her shoulder at him. 

“Come fuck me, quick, I need it,” she says, just loud enough for him to hear above the sounds of traffic. 

“What if there are cameras in this parking lot?” He asks through his grin. But he’s coming closer. Thumbing the button of his jeans. 

“Well, then they’ve already seen my pussy,” she says wearily. “Might as well get your cock out, and even the score.”

Ben’s fly is already open by the time he shuts the car door behind them. He’s not fully hard yet but kneeling behind Rey’s gorgeous ass and fumbling for her sopping hole with his fingers quickly changes things. She grunts in that charming way when he shoves inside her, and he listens happily to her sighing “Unngh, yeah” to herself while he lifts his t-shirt so he can look down and watch his cock sliding back and forth. Rey lets her head rest on her arms and leaves lipstick smears on the back of her hand. 

“You’re so fucking wet,” Ben pants. “So slippery-hot for me,” He presses his hips up hard on her haunches, as deep as he can go like this, then grinds his hips slowly. When he looks down again, her cunt has left cobwebs on the curls at the base of his dick. 

“Fuck, I gotta pound you,” He grits out, and Rey feels his hands wrapping around her thighs and holding her with tight, sinewy forearms, gripping her in place so that he can jackhammer his meaty cock into her hungry dripping pussy. She wishes he had four hands, so he could pull her hair and rub her clit while he fucks her so hard her teeth click together. She’s about to start playing with her clit herself when she feels him pull out savagely and paint her ass with cum. Grabbing her panties from the floor of the car, the vibrator almost forgotten under the driver’s seat, she blindly tosses them over her back. 

“Wipe me off,” Rey tells Ben, “Then slide under here so I can come on your face, you smirking asshole.”

He does his best to wipe the semen from her ass cheeks, then manoeuvres his body so she is kneeling over his lips. She proposed it as if it were a punishment, but sticking his tongue out and having Rey ride it while her pussy drools into his mouth is Ben’s idea of bliss. Her fingers dig hard into the upholstery and the faint pain on her fingernail beds only heightens her climax. She doesn’t scream, she chants  
“Oh god I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come all over your face, I’m gonna I’m gonna I’m gonna,” and then she does. When they pull out of the parking lot and head for home, it looks like pussy juice wasn’t exactly the cure for Ben’s smirk that Rey thought it might be. 

**Friday**

It’s the usual Friday run to McDonald’s for the office, and this week was Rey’s turn. She’s at the fountain getting everyone’s drinks when she feels the vibrator hum and mount intensity. It’s so lively and full inside her, and the antenna is right on her clit, and Rey doesn’t notice that she’s forgotten about Rose’s 7 Up until it’s spilling all over her hand, sticky and cold. 

_Turn it back on, now_. She texts Ben from her desk, twenty minutes later. The smell of fries is everywhere. _I wanna come while I daydream about your balls in my mouth_. 

Three dots. _Only if you promise to actually do that when you get home._

 _Promise._

When she wants to hide her O face from Rose and Rose’s McChicken in this open-plan office, she ducks down under the desk, and pretends that she dropped her pen.

**Sunday**

“This isn’t fucking funny,” She hisses at Ben. Rey’s fork is held in her fist as if she’s gone feral and she rams it on the tabletop.

“Isn’t it? Because I’m having fun,” Ben whispers to her across his Grand Slam with eggs over-easy.

She spears another piece of honeydew and chews it as if it’s his smugness and she can grind it into oblivion between her teeth.

“Give me your phone, I’m deleting that fucking vibe app,” Rey demands. 

Ben takes it out, holds it, looks at it. He’s programmed the vibe to start low and slowly increase over thirty seconds to maximum intensity, then stop for one minute. Then do it again. And again and again until he tells it to cease. He watches the pattern on the screen while Rey squirms in the booth. Her chest is more flushed than he’s seen in a long time. Even her ears are pink. 

“I’ll barely be able to walk home,” she pleads. 

“It’s ok, I’ll carry you,” Ben retorts. His phone goes back into his pocket. “Not to brag, but I’m pretty strong.”

If Rey had enough time to figure out how to murder him using fruit salad, two ordinary diner forks and a strip of bacon before the cheque comes; she absolutely would. 

When they get home, all Ben has to do is follow the trail of clothing. He sheds his own, piece for piece, but he doesn’t see Rey in their bedroom once he gets there. When she ambushes him from behind the door, naked, shoving the pussy-coated vibrator in his mouth, he understands. 

“You had better get on the fucking bed,” Rey says, shoving him gracelessly. Her palm slaps the shoulder with the old skateboarding injury and he winces. “I gotta come or I’ll explode,”  
Ben sucks the vibe clean and tosses it near his pillow. Everything about this is erotic to him; the slightly sweaty smell of their bedding, the taste of Rey’s cunt on his tongue, watching her straddle his cock, spread her lips with her fingers and shove it in and ride him ferociously. “Fuck, I need it harder,” she whines, so Ben takes the vibrator, uses the button for once, and presses the motor to her clit. At that, he feels her gush. “Gimme, give it to me,” Rey grasps the toy and now Ben’s hands are free to squeeze and spank her ass the way she likes, leaving big red handprints. She moans louder and louder, her silky ponytail streaming in the air while she tosses her head. Her hot cunt grips him so hard when she screams in his ear, and it feels so tight and good, but Ben doesn’t finish yet, because the tickle from the vibrator on his stomach is too distracting. 

He flips them over and fucks into her with sharp fast thrusts that make Rey shudder. Just as she thinks that she wants his warm pounding body to pry her thighs open like this forever, Ben pulls out and hunches over her and jerks his big red cock onto her tits. Cum streaks and splashes across Rey’s nipples, up onto her chin. “Fuck! Fuck,” He yells. After a few panting breaths, he runs a hand through his hair and murmurs, “God, I love coming on your tits.” Then he leans over her to get a baby wipe and cleans her off, because he’s a fucking gentleman. Rey gently grasps his jaw, looks into his eyes. 

“Next time, aim for my mouth,” she tells him. “You know me, I’m always hungry”.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rey & Ben's toy](https://www.lovense.com/bluetooth-remote-control-vibrator)


End file.
